


The Thieving Magpie (Podfic)

by bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication), thegeekgene



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:34:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegeekgene/pseuds/thegeekgene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock starts a palace ashtray collection. It is not because of John (it is totally because of John).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thieving Magpie (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Thieving Magpie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/737462) by [bemusedlybespectacled (ardentintoxication)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardentintoxication/pseuds/bemusedlybespectacled). 



[Download here: **magpie.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/listen/qvfq)  
Length: 6:07


End file.
